Star Wars Meet the Sailor Scouts
by Jedi-knight-aurora
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the characters from Star Wars Met the sailor Scouts? Well read to find out then type you comments like should i post more.
1. Default Chapter 2

Chapter One  
  
  
  
Raye and Reenee are standing outside the Cherryhill Temple when a brightlight shot across the clear September night." What was that?" the two girls questioned each other. " Lets go check it out." Reenee said taking off towards the woods on the outskirts of the city.  
  
" Reenee wait!" Raye screamed running down the stairs onto the street right into Darien and Serena.  
  
" What's the rush Raye?" Serena questioned her  
  
" Reenee and I just saw a shooting star I think land in the woods and she ran off to find it." Raye responded.  
  
Dariens face clouded with concern." Lets go after her it may be someone from the Negaverse."  
  
" Right." the other two responded.  
  
*********************************************************************** In the woods... Princess Leia steps from the half wrecked Starship rubbing her forehead. " Man that smarts." a bruise was begining to form.  
  
" I think my arm is broken." Han said stepping out beside her.  
  
" What hit us?" Padme asked joining them.  
  
" Some tall black ship." Luke answered her.  
  
" That person, Rhinestone i think thats his name, shot us." Anakin said joing them.  
  
" How do you know his name Father?" Leia asked.  
  
" He hailed us before he shot us. He said he was Rhinstone Prince of the Negaverse. Then he shot us." Anakin responded.  
  
" Hello." a young voice said from in front of them.  
  
" Who's there?" Luke and Anakin chorused putting their hands by their  
  
lightsabers.  
  
A young girl stepped from the woods." My name is Reenee."  
  
A stick cracked from behind the group as another girl stepped forward. " Reenee what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
" Looking for the falling star..." looks at the ship..." umm ship."  
  
Luke shakes himself back into reality." who are you?"  
  
" My name is Aurora." the moonlight hit the girl revealing jedi robes and a lightsaber at her side. 


	2. Luke and Aurora a couple?

Chapter 2  
  
" You're a jedi." Luke said  
  
" Yes." Aurora responded." who are you?"  
  
" Luke Skywalker." He said extending his hand.  
  
Aurora took it and they shook hands." Come on I have a place you can stay my parents and I have this big house with plenty of rooms.Well I used to live with my parents but they di......." her voice trailed off and she sighed. Reenee patted her arm.  
  
Suddenly Serena, Darien, and Raye burst trough the trees." Reenee what are you doing?" Serena said then she saw Aurora." oh hey Aurora. Who are your new friends?"  
  
" Luke."  
  
" Princess Leia."  
  
"Han."  
  
" Anakin."  
  
" Padmé."  
  
" Are we going or not?" Reenee asked.  
  
" Yes." Aurora answered," hold on." She whistled and a grayish silver horse galloped up.  
  
" Who are they?" a voice echoed.  
  
" What the heck?" Han asked  
  
" My horse talks." Auroa told him smiling.  
  
" My name is Mystical Moonlight. But you may call me Mystic." Mystic told the newcomers.  
  
Suddenly an black energy ball shot through the trees hitting Luke in the chest sending him flying against a tree." Aurora, surrender yourself to the negaverse. Or your friends shall suffer the consequences." Rhinestone said appearing.  
  
Aurora looked up from where she was kneeling beside Luke." I have told you before Rhinestone, I will not go evil. You can forget it."  
  
" Fine have it your way. Go Arachnid." he answered as a spider-like creature appeared.  
  
Aurora stood up a touched the flowershaped sapphire surrounded by diamonds on her necklace. The charm shone like the Silver Crystal." Earth Star power!" Aurora yelled as flowers and leaves surrounded her for a moment then disapperaed revealing her outfit. Purple skirt and silver bow, silver knee books."  
  
The other scouts transformed. Mars looked at the monster then Mars yelled." Mars celestial fire surround." a fire ball shot out and hit the monster.  
  
" Moon tiara magic." Sailormoon's tiara cut all of its legs.  
  
" Earth flower pellet." Sharp Flower stems hit the monster pinning it then she drew her lightsaber and cut into its stomach, It turned to dust.  
  
" You haven't seen the last of me. Aurora I'll have you yet. Ialways get what I want Always." Rhinestone said before leaving.  
  
Aurora untransformed and ran over to Luke and knelt down beside him." Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine, but I think my ankle is sprained." Luke responded as Aurora touched his ankle gently. He blushed lightly.  
  
" You can ride with me back to my house on Moonlight." She said helping him up. She mounted swiftly then offered her hand.Luke placed his good foot in the stirrup then swung on." Hold on to my waist okay." Aurora said as Luke placed his hands gently around her waist. Then group then began to walk towards Aurora's house.  
  
Later Aurora was standing on the balcony on her room. There was a knock on the glass window." May I join you?" Luke asked.  
  
" Sure." Aurora said.  
  
" I like it here." he said  
  
" What do you mean?" Aurora asked looking up at him.  
  
" It's beautiful. Just like you ar..." Luke caught himself midsentence and blushed.  
  
" Thank you very much." She said smiling." I like to look at the stars. They're beautiful."  
  
" They are." Luke said.  
  
Aurora stepped closer to him and placed her han close to his.  
  
Luke looked down at her then took her hand as she turned to face him.he leaned down and they kissed. 


End file.
